Arslayah
The Arslayahn Republic is the first and main nation of Arslayah Ball's. Good friends with Barndo, Amevia, and Tuokia, it has friends everywhere. This nation holds so much power, that if it wasn't here, history would be completely changed. Characteristics Arslayah is a strong, well-made nation. It's government is hard to have fail. Very intelligent, and hard to pull a trick on. Very reactive. Sometimes even cocky. Early History (120 AD-170 AD) Arslayahn history dates very far back. Arslayah is one of the three successors of Omino. The other two being which Barndo and Carndo. Omino fell in the states of Arslegy and Hareci in 120 AD. Arslegy would fall, and too would Hareci. Hareci being Barndo. Multiple states were to form. In which, Kijau and Poglyr are main nations. They united in 134 AD. In 143 AD, Kijau and Poglyr change their name to Arslayah, and 4 years later in 147 AD, they go on to unite the whole island. First Attack Arslayah moves south, trying to take the city of Oceana from Yogur-Oceana, but fails the attack and is pushed away, forced to surrender. This was a big blow and disaster for Arslayah, but good for Yogur Oceana. 2 years later, in 150, Arslayah naval invades Yogur-Oceana. The battle of Oceana was decisive for the whole war. The winner was Arslayah. Neutrality Arslayah took the smart move to be neutral. The battle had took a big hit on their forces. The death toll was half the militia forces of both nations combined. They needed to. If they didn't, their whole military would be gone. They were neutral for 10 years. Unite Arslayah is back. They are planning an attack, but little do they know, what Carndo is planning. They look at Photogir City. Pyrigdonyttr has Photogir. Carndo holds settlements all over the island. Pyrigdonyttr is one of them. Arslayah attacks Pyrigdonyttr. Carndo defends. This proclaims technically the first Carndo-Arslayahn war, but was really the Pyrigidd Attack. Carndoaians and Arslayahns battled heavily in Pykart. The Arslayahns kept going after that battle inwhich they had won. They went to Photogir. The Pyrigidds surrendered. The treaty states that all settlements of Carndo's shall be annexed by Arslayah. Arslayah owns most of what it does now. Arslayah then attacked the Dacemei Nation, on the island of Dacemei. Middle History(170-1470) Why is this one so long? Not many things happened. They were usually far apart. The Tuokian Invasion 174 AD is when the Arslayahn Rogue Refuge Year occured. Many rogues went to Tuokian land. Arslayah heard complaints, and simply said, "No. They don't work for us. We didn't want this in any way, shape, or form. These rogues aren't wanted to cause harm, we don't yet know their intentions. The rogues attacked the United Republic of Tuokians. 177-178 AD. This was a very bloody timeframe. Arslayah helped the Tuokians, but it was no use. They went in and swarmed the place. They turned United Republic of Tuokians into Kreparia. The Arslayah-Kreparia-Carndo Rivalry Arslayah had already had hatred toward Carndo. In 246, Kreparia started working with Carndo. This didn't sit too well with Arslayah. The Arslayahns hated the Carndoaians, and Kreparia having traited Arslayah for their enemy, made the Arslayahns hate the Carndoaians more. Eventually, the Kreparians got in a big fight with Carndo, and they split apart. Arslayahn Civil War In 416, a civil war began. Kijau vs. Poglyr. Poglyr eventually became Nerasefey. They didn't have states set up, and so they had Capitalism and Fascism as their main ideological party respectively. The Poglyris crossed the Hisykod River. This declared the war. The fight begins Swarms of troops of Poglyri's swept through the Northwest, taking Seame/Seatre. All defense of Kijau's was in the Konyiuf Line, a line that defends the quintuplet cities, Decca, Klimington, Slaemaour, Samtomp, and Lasominaire City. The Kreparians send the Yaouuf Telegram to Arslayah, asking if they can join a war. They said "No! Why would we help you in this situation we're in?!". They didn't hear the last part, and cut many ties, seeing as they thought they hated them. Really, Arslayah had been strifing for more ties. The strength of the Poglyris was high. Knowing they can't win, they did see Barndo is still in pieces. The Arslayahns try to exploit this. They send the Gogoua Signals. "If you help me, I help you. This war I'm in is serious, It has to be dealt with. We've gone through similar times. It is fair.". Hareci responds, since three major states are on Barndo Island, and it is the one it got to, with "Dear Arslayah, we have accept your offer. Since we need a united island, we shall help you.". Hareci and Kijau attack Poglyr. The attacks on Photeud and Oceana pushed Poglyr far, and Poglyr had to surrender. Hurricane Caden 567 AD, a strong hurricane slams into Yagiy Gulf. Starting off the coast of Hareci, it traveled far. It hit with Category 2 status into Barndo City, Lucikki. After that, it went northwest. It went southwest after that. Caden hits The QuinCities. As a category 5, it slams into Arslayah. The storm floods The QuinCities. 70" of rain swept through. Buildings fell. It wasn't good. Later, it hit Seame with Cat. 3 status. 20" fell. In total, 500,000 died. The First Arslayahn-Carndo War In 674, the first Barndoese Anarchial Order is put in place. This means that Barndo is in little pieces, like in the Hareci Downfall. Arslayah takes action, and too does Carndo. They sweep in and take as much as possible. One day, Arslayahn military general, Stan E. Kaivske, is killed by a Carndoaian soldier. This made Arslayah furious, and so they attacked. The Carndoaians had to take action, so they bombed Kailecesde /kai•el•ÊS•ê•dē/, a port on the Arslayahn Bay(Yagiy Gulf). This infuriated the Arslayahns, so they bomb Yaijakod, a Carndoaian port. The Arslayahns naval invade from behind in Barndo. They take Barndo, the whole island, and the Carndoaians surrender. The Loss of the Barndo States After a while, Barndo got themselves together and wanted independence. In 698, the Barndoese get the state of Kajado. They rename to the Free State of Kajado. Kajado is a city state. Barndo wanted more, so they called Carndo to push them out of Barndo. They got pushed out. The Formation of the APCU On May 7th, 763 AD, Arslayah formed the Arslayahn Protecterate Co-Operative Union. Nations such as Amevia, on the closest planet, Udre, joins the pact. Udre and Orth orbit eachother. Decca Disaster/Deccalamity #1 These happen sometimes. On June 1st, 764, a tornado swept through. (This documents almost the whole thing) June 1st, 764. In the subdivision, Kigr, a tornado forms. This tornado quickly turned to an F5. After destroying Kigr, it got larger to 2.8 miles. It ripped through Kadetti, Jaiak, Poloke, and Tayani. People scarred afterwards, with 20% of Decca's 100,000 dead, and 20% of 80,000 left. This left only 64,000 people. With this new Decca, people had to adjust. Not many jobs had everyone, which made it harder to live. July 1st, 764. Rumors spread about a chaotic flood about to begin. This caused a pandemic, Anxiety Pandemic. This slowly got people sick, and got them feverish. With this state, Decca is in no position to hold capital. It moves to Photeud for about 16 months. 45% of the 64,000 left. This left Decca with 35,200 people. August 1st, 764. Fevers are ending, and the chaotic flood never happened. People are moving back. It reaches 50,000 people.